Footsteps
by PrettyKitty55
Summary: After making love Austin and Ally hear footsteps.


I stare at his wide-eyed face smiling between breaths. It's so hot, sweat trickles down our faces. I sink deeper into the pillows moaning softly when I remember that he was inside of me less than five minutes ago. He smiles at me, rolling to lie on his back. I do the same and we both stare up at the ceiling.

"That was…" He begins trying to think of the right word. I think too. "Wonderful?" I suggest. "Spectacular? Incredible? Indescribable?" As soon as the last word leaves my mouth I know it's the right one. How can I describe what it feels like when he undresses me and looks at my body with hunger written all over his face? How can I describe my body temperature rising when he trails little kisses all over me? When he bites my neck gently or when he sucks on my breasts so slowly I want to scream? How can I describe in words what exactly I feel and think when he slips himself inside me and our bodies are entwined? There is just no way I could ever describe any of this in any language to anyone.

He looks at me and smiles. "Yes, indescribable is the word I would definitely use." He leans over and gives me a soft kiss on my forehead. "I love you." He whispers caressing my cheek with his hand. "I love when you do that!" I exclaim sitting up, the sheet sliding away exposing my bare chest.

"What?" He asks, confused, forcing himself to look at my face and not my breasts. I pause trying to explain. "After we make love you always end it by telling me how much you love me it always makes me feel special and... and…" I play with the blanket as I try to think. He smiles and leans over giving me a small kiss on my neck.

"And?" He encourages after I'm silent for a few minutes. I sigh. This is yet another thing that is indescribable.

He scoots beside me until our arms touch and I can feel his warmth envelope me. "Well," he begins taking my hand is his, locking our fingers together. "You are special. At least to me you are." I look at him and smile. His eyes gleam with happiness. "If you weren't special I probably wouldn't have gone out with you or-" He squeezes my hand gently, as I did when I was giving him permission to explore the folds of my skin between my legs. "-asked you to marry me."

He leans his head against mine and I nuzzle against him. "If you weren't special I probably wouldn't have-" He stops taking his hand from mine as he sits up straighter. "Did you here that?" He asks panic set in his eyes.

"What?" I ask sitting up straighter as well, straining to hear what he hears. I'm suddenly panic stridden. "Shh." He quietly hushes me.

We sit still as we listen but only silence rings throughout our small apartment. I'm starting to think he's full of it when suddenly I hear a soft thump. I turn to him and his eyes tell me he heard it as well. _Oh no! _

I strain harder to listen. There is the sound of someone climbing out of a tight space, a soft grunt, then that same someone pushing something and a faint click as it falls back into place.

_What do we do?_ his eyes seem to ask me. I shrug. I have no idea what we should do because there isn't enough time to do anything. We hurriedly bunch up the blankets around us, trying to cover as much of our exposed skin as we can. Then we lie back down and continue listening.

Footsteps. We hear soft little footsteps walking down the hall towards our room. The footsteps grow louder as the person nears our door.

I close my eyes tightly. This is bad. Very, very bad. He's going to come in and see us. Oh no!

Before I have time to say or think anything else the doorknob slowly starts to turn. Finally comes what I had been anticipating since Austin abruptly stopped talking. The door slowly creaks open as if we were in a scary movie and the murder was about to jump out at us. But there is no murder as the door fully opens, just him standing in our doorway.

His blonde hair is rumpled; his eyes looking tired. There are a few pillow marks lining his cubby baby face, a face that looks almost exactly like Austin at this age. His favorite footy pajamas (the blue ones with the green and orange racecars) are a bit wrinkled from him tossing and turning in his sleep. All of this is what defines Mason after he wakes up.

"Hey." He says walking over to the foot of our bed. Austin and I (but especially me) are trying really hard to cover ourselves so he won't see us. "Hey." We both reply awkwardly.

"Can I stay with you? I can't sleep." Before either of us can respond he climbs onto the bed and pulls the blankets from our grasp, settling himself between us, all the while unfazed by the fact that both his parents are beside him, completely naked.

Austin and I look at each other. Our son has just waltz into our room almost immediately after we have sex. Nothing good can come from this.

"Mason." I begin sweetly, looking down at the little boy that is snuggling up beside me. I gently pull the blankets from his grasp, pulling them around me. Even though I did carry him inside me for eight and a half months and even though I did breast feed him, I'll still feel embarrassed if he sees me naked.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep in your room? It's like eleven at night."

"I know." He responds looking up at both of us. "I was, but I had a bad dream and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I was lying in my bed and I heard you guys whispering and crying each other's name."

By "crying" I assume he means moaning. Thank god we didn't whisper anything dirty. Austin and I look at each other again. Panic about the questions he's about to unleash courses through me.

And then he does ask the one question I was dreading. "Why were you guys calling each other's names?" he asks his eyes drooping, looking at both of us in turn.

I suddenly can't breathe. We can't tell our two year-old son that we were in the room down the hall from his making another baby, a playmate for him.

Austin and I stare at each other wide-eyed trying to come up with an explanation. Mason lies still, waiting for one of us to tell him.

"Um…" Austin begins. Then his eyes brighten as he finds a good enough answer. "We were testing out my new phone." He says loudly smiling down at Mason. I mentally face palm myself. Where is he going with this?

"What?" Mason asks yawning.

"See," Austin starts. "I got this new phone and your mom and I were testing to see if it worked. So I was calling her on her phone." He finishes smiling proudly at me for having come up with a reasonable explanation.

"Oh." Mason says sinking deeper under the covers, satisfied with Austin's answer. He closes his eyes and is fast asleep within a few seconds.

We both let out a sigh of relief glad there weren't too many questions. I bend down and kiss Mason softly on his forehead, so does Austin. He must sense our love in his dream because his eyelids flutter and he smiles.

We both lie down again and wrap an arm around Mason, scooting closer so we are bundled up together.

"I love you," Austin whispers smiling. "And I love Mason."

"I love both of you, too." I whisper back, my smile matching his.

Then I close my eyes and let the soft breathing of my husband and son lull me into a peaceful sleep

**Hey everyone! So this was a cute little idea I've had for a while. I hope you liked it and please review.**


End file.
